Matter of Time
by Green Crayons
Summary: What happens when you find you're dead father's journal? Harry finds James's journal which transports him back to his memories, like a pensieve. Tears, fights, and of course love couldn't change his perception towards his parents, right? JPxLE SBxOC
1. His Journal?

Disclaimer- I don't Harry Potter, I'm just obsessed with it.

**Warning: If you have not read beyond the fifth book then there are major spoilers! So if you haven't read it yet, but you do continue well don't get mad but go read the book! **

Summary: This take places during the summer that approaches Harry's sixth year. As he and Remus are cleaning out the attic, Harry comes across his father's journal. It's not just something he'll read, but something he'll see. The journal has the same abilities as a pensieve, so what exactly will he see? Fights, tears, and of course love couldn't change Harry's perception towards his parents, right?

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you honestly think. It will tell me whether I should bother to continue or not. Thanks to Jaine for beta-reading!** I like constructive criticism, not flaming. **

**Chapter One**

"Harry," Remus began pushing a few cardboard boxes out of the way, "you really don't need to do this if you don't want to." He brushed his robes off, and then turned his attention back to Harry who was simply jus sat there silently.

"No Remus, I want to," Harry assured him sitting on the nearby stool.

"Well, I must warn you that we may well come across things that well-"

"That involves the past? I thought so considering we are in Sirius's attic," Harry replied a bit nasty. He bit his lip and turned his body to Remus who was staring blankly back at him.

"Oh yes, I mean you do certainly do know a lot about the past anyway."

"Well yeah," Harry stammered trying not to sound irritated.

Remus, awkwardly looked down at his feet and then continued, "I bet we could get this done faster if I took that side and you took the other."

"Yes that would be a good idea," Harry replied getting to his feet and stumbled to the other side of the room where many other boxes were strewn about. Getting to his knees, Harry felt a sudden rush of sorrow through him. What he was bound to uncover was entirely up to what fate had in store. Knowing fate hadn't been on his side on in a while Harry stopped for a moment. Maybe he could just stop. If he didn't uncover anything that regarded his parents or Sirius then he wouldn't have to feel the woe all over again.

"Find anything yet?" asked a distanced Remus.

"No," he quickly replied hoping for a moment silence. "Remus, I don't know if I want to continue."

"Harry," he began coming a bit closer, "that's quite alright. I'll do it if you don't want to."

Harry bowed his head down in shame and muttered a few obscenities under his breath. Why did he have to be such a pansy about this? He already knew all about his parents. He knew that his mother deeply loathed his father before he finally showed her that he wasn't so arrogant. He already knew very well that Sirius had been quite lucky with the ladies. He knew all about his past or did he really? Did Harry really know exactly what lurked in his mysterious past? The past he never got to enjoy with his parents, because of Voldemort.

"No, no. Remus I'll do it, I'll be alright."

"Ah well okay. If you need me I'll be right over there," Remus responded with a slight tone of unease in his voice. He retreated back to his original spot on the other side of the musty attic. Harry slid his pale hand over the dusty cardboard box labeled 'Marauder Stuff'. He hid a few chuckles under his breath. He knew he was in for something strange as he opened that box.

Sliding his finger under the flap, dust flew throughout the air. He reached under and with force pulled the box apart. Harry was now covered in complete dust, although that was the least of his worries. Reaching his hand in he pulled out a black leather album. Engraved on the front were the words 'Marauder Memories". Harry slowly opened the front cover finding a picture of his father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all laughing somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. He could clearly tell they were having quite the time as it seemed Sirius was about to fall over. Remus couldn't help a small giggle that trailed from his mouth. Peter had a grin on his face, but wasn't quite laughing. Harry wanted to tear the picture apart. He couldn't bear to see Peter there as though he was actually their friend.

Flipping through a few more of the pages which were mostly filled with his father holding the Quidditch Cup or trips in Hogsmeade, Harry came across one that made his stomach lurch. He knew right away that he was indeed the baby in the woman's arms. She had long red hair and glimmering green eyes. Sitting to her right was a man who resembled Harry, only a few years older. He had his arm her as they were smiling and waving at the camera. Occasionally Lily would softly kiss Harry's cheek, making him squirm.

Harry brushed his hand over the picture. No matter how hard he tried or how much he desired to he couldn't remember much about them. He remembered how his mother often patted down his hair in hopes she could tame it, although it was quite obvious he inherited his father's untidiness. He remembered his father swinging him throw the air. He remembered all those things that didn't matter.

Skimming through the stained pages Harry could see how much his mother and father truly did care for each other. He'd love to have something like that. The whole thing Cho didn't seem to work out after she flipped out on him in Hogsmeade. Usually everything that came out of his mouth to a girl seemed to be wrong, according to Hermione.

He slowly closed the album and pushed it to the side of him, opposite the box. He threw his hand back in. Rummaging around for a few moments he pulled out a red and gold scarf which he assumed to be Sirius's. He always knew Sirius to be the black sheep of his family, the one who stood out. He was against the strict beliefs of the Black family which Harry truly admired about him. He placed it carefully on top of the album.

Harry got to his knees and bent his head into the book looking around for anything that was slightly intriguing. He caught a glimpse of a few more photos, one being his parents wedding. Along with that were a few Quidditch posters, and broomstick catalogs. Shoveling through a few more useless items a bright red, blinding item, caught Harry's attention. Almost immediately Harry seized the item. He grasped it looking for clues to what exactly it was.

He ran his finger upon the spine, almost as though it was the book Hagrid had assigned them third year. Concluding that it would not eat away at him he twiddled through his hands, closely examining it. A golden latch held a lock in place. Harry turned it over searching for the owner's name, while pondering the thought if it was inside. Not finding any clues to who it may belong to or what its purpose even was, Harry withdrew his wand from his back pocket. Pointing to the lock he quietly muttered in hopes Remus wouldn't hear, "Alohomora_**." **_

The lock did nothing but give a small twitch before returning to its solitary state. He touched the lock feeling the bitter cold transfer into him. The diary practically flew out of his hands from the jolt that he just encountered. Whoever this had belonged sure didn't want anyone to read it. The thought of who's it could be raced through Harry's mind debating. Sirius? No, he was far too proud to write down his feelings in some journal. Remus? Possibly, although it seemed unlikely he'd have anything to record about his life. Peter? No, Sirius wouldn't have anything of his in his attic. It would of most likely of been burned in a massive fire. James? It seemed quite implausible to think his father would document his daily life. What was there to even write about? How he chased around his mother, constantly? Well what about his mother?

It didn't seem a far fetched that Lily would express herself to a diary. She would have plenty to write about, concerning James and her studies. Feeling most confident that it was her Harry debated with his minds multiple ways to open it. The muggle way, he could force it open with his bare hands. It was the most stupid idea he had thought of though. Of course the enchantment on this diary would surely stand up to some cheap attempt to open it the muggle way. He could look through all the spells book Hermione owned for a spell that would make it surely crack. It would draw too much attention to a measly book, which was exactly what Harry did not want.

Or simply he could retrieve Remus and ask who wrote in it. Indubitably, he'd know. He didn't want to crawl to Remus though. Remus had his way of grieving and Harry had his own. Then it most certainly hit him, similar to Hermione's brilliant punch towards Malfoy. Grinning from reliving the memory of that glorious moment, Harry took his wand in his hand again. He firmly gripped it and pointed as straight as he could to the lock.

He softly spoke, almost whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Instantly the lock unlatched, as a huge smiled plastered over Harry's face. He set his wand down beside him and looked across the room. Remus was folding robes and placing them on a nearby shelf. He slowly cracked the red book open uncovering the first page. It was deeply stained, as though someone had spilled butterbeer all over it. Apart from the stains that scattered the first couple of pages they were completely blank, not even a drop of ink. He slowly uncovered the next few pages having to pull them apart since they were stuck together.

On what seemed like the millionth page were the words in deep black ink, 'Prongs would like to welcome you to his journal. How you came across or how you even opened it is beyond my comprehension, but welcome. Anything that is in this journal is to stay in this journal unless you would enjoy being the next Snivelly'.

His father? This was his father's journal? The pieces just didn't fit together. It was like a puzzle that the pieces were forced to come together rather than gracefully. His father, James Potter, was a Quidditch hero and one of the most popular boys in school. And now he had a journal? Harry felt the sudden urge to race across the dusty attic to Remus and demand to know about if this was real.

It could in fact just be a joke to anyone who actually read it, but it didn't seem so. Why was the password the few words only his best mates would be able to put together? Still in utter confusion Harry took a deep breath and flipped onto the next page. It was blank. He skimmed through a few more, still covered in butterbeer stains, with occasional smudges of some other mysterious being.

It become a reality, this was indeed James Potter's journal. It was his journal that held Merlin knows what. It was the journal that seemed to be a ticket to all the questions that Harry had ever came up with.

**Review and tell me what you think!! Is it worthy of continuing?**


	2. Feelings Are Not Manly

Disclaimer- No unfortunately I'm not a British billionaire.

Authors Note: Review and major thanks to Jaine who is my beta-reader for this story. Oh and I won't be able to update until Sunday but I'll definitely be writing lots…

**Chapter Two**

The thought of his father having a journal just didn't make sense. But why, why couldn't Harry overcome that fact? There ought to be plenty of guys who wrote down events of their life, right? Girls did it, so why couldn't his father. Because he was the most popular guy in school, he didn't have "feelings". He paused for a moment and then slid his finger under the blemished page and flipped it. This had to be his father's first entry, Harry concluded.

_September 12, 1977_

_Dear You, _

_I will not call you diary, because let's just face it that's not MANLY! And for one major thing I am quite manly, if I do say so myself. Why I am even writing in you is quite beyond my comprehension. I mean I'm James Potter, the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor along with Head Boy. Not to mention I'm one of the most popular and handsome boys in Hogwarts. And if you're all those things, you don't have "feelings". Sure I love Evans, but that's not a feeling. That's something that I just cannot think of the word that describes my very passionate affection for her. _

_How did you fall into my hands anyway? Well it quite possibly could be the way Sirius and Remus practically shoved you down my throat today. I was just sitting there in the Common Room studying (ok so maybe I was staring at Evans) and Remus along with Sirius approached me with this ugly red book. That's you by the way. Look at myself; I'm talking to a damn book! Anyways, Remus reckons I use you to channel my so called "feelings" to. First of all let's call theses "feelings" thoughts, alright? Second of all I believe they're just sick of my daily rants of Evans in the Common Room every night. Sirius has a much different idea of how exactly you should be used. _

_He believes I should use to track down the girls I've been with. He says he's learned his lessons from countless beatings and hexes from forgetting girls' names. When will he ever actually ever get a serious about a girl? No pun intended. But I don't want any girl's name to be in this book other than Lily Evans. I'd never called her Lily to her (entrancing) face, since she's seems to be quite set on calling me by surname. I love the look of mortification on her face every time she hears the word James. Back to Lily, she's the only girl I'll ever passionately feel affection for. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. She's too beautiful for words with her long red hair that curls. She has perfect almond shape eyes that are the deep color of green. She's one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts and she's kind to everyone. (but me.) She so called "loathes" me, but I know she truly loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. Trust me, she'll come around. My popularity or handsomeness (am I sounding arrogant?) doesn't seem to faze her. She clearly stated that she'd sooner go out with the giant squid than me. Would that squid honestly make a better love then ME? No matter all the hexes she'll shoot my way, I'll always be infatuated with her. _

_Sirius says I should just give up on her, but what does Sirius know? Other than about the half girls in Hogwarts which he got to know very well. Sirius is a serious (argh no pun, alright?!) womanizer. He doesn't go out with a girl for more than two weeks and he won't stay with them unless they are constantly shagging. To be perfectly honest I'm a bit happy being in the Head Dormitory this year. Getting constantly warded off by protective spells to my own dormitory was a bit aggravating. Nevertheless, he's my best mate. We're practically brothers, who have been separated at birth. We come up with the best pranks around school, everyone pretty much worships us. (Except Evans, why must everything remind me of her?) We do find ourselves in detention a lot, which really isn't all that bad. We're shooting for a record of two-hundred. So far, our combined total is one hundred and sixty-seven. This is our last year, so we have to pull the best pranks yet! Our other friend and fellow marauder Remus, isn't so keen on our little mischief. He prefers cuddling up with a good book near the fire. I think it would be in his best interests to instead be cuddling up with a nice girl (NOT LILY!) by the fire. _

_Remus Lupin is another of my best mates and he's the booky one of the bunch. He constantly hassles us to do our homework and study rather than play our shenanigans on people. Honestly he needs to get a girl, so he'll leave it alone. Remus suffers from lycanthropy, also known as becoming a werewolf every full moon of the month. We try our hardest not to crack any time of the month jokes, but it is a bit hard. We found out in second year and he was so scared we'd ditch him. What kind of friends would we be if we did that? Instead we elected to learn how to become Animagi. We successfully completed this advance magic in our fifth year. Sirius became a dog, I became a stag, and Peter a rat. Remus admits it's a bit nicer having his friends around, so he doesn't have to be psycho alone. _

_The Marauders wouldn't be complete without dear old Peter. He's a shy old bloke, who is a bit stupid at times. Although occasionally he'll come up with some decent pranks, but he's never brave enough to carry them out. Peter isn't very outgoing. He hides more than Remus, which is saying a lot! Remus insisted we'd let him hang with us in first year, saying he looked as though he needed a friend. Even though Peter can be a bit unintelligent at times and too shy for his own good, he's still our friend. He's still a Marauder and he'd never betray us. _

_Now that I've spilled my life out to you, I reckon I better get to Potions. Poor old Sluggy will have a heart attack if I don't get there on time. At least it's one detention closer to our record! But then again if I don't get there on time, I risk the chance of sitting next to Snivelly. What sane person would want that? Until next time (which I hope there isn't), journal. _

_James Potter. _

Okay so maybe his father didn't exactly have "feelings". So maybe he wasn't just seeing things in Snape's pensieve, his father really did detest Snape. But that still left so many things unanswered. He still wondered how his mother could ever fall in love with him. Sure Remus told him that he had deflated his head a bit, but wasn't there more? There had to be, unless of course he used some sort of spell on her. Now that would be a story to tell.

**This is more of an introduction chapter, but the next one will have some more action. Anyways please review and tell me what you think! PS- Harry will be in James's memory next chapter, so yay!**


	3. Back in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Please review and major super duper thanks to my beta-reader Jaine!

And it's kind of like Riddle's diary, but not quite. It does take him back in time to a memory, just like the diary but it doesn't write back to him and it'd most definitely not a horcrux. It's more like a pensieve, but in a book form.

**Chapter Three**

"You alright, Harry?" asked a vague voice.

Harry quickly turned his head to the doorway where Hermione stood, Crookshanks in her arms. She had a worried look on her face as she softly stroked his fur.

"Well?" she prompted stepping a bit closer.

"Oh, oh yes. I'm fine... where's Remus?" Harry stammered, noticing Remus was no longer at the other end of the attic.

"He came down a few minutes ago for some lunch. Harry, Mrs. Weasley wants you to come down for a bite to eat. It's not such a good idea to be stuffed up in here for so long."

"Hermione, please, I'm alright." Harry was becoming slightly irritated at Hermione's concern. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked once more.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," he assured trying to refrain from raising his voice.

She silently nodded and then left back down to the kitchen. Harry sighed with relief to be alone again. He had been so engrossed in the journal he hadn't seen Remus leave, even though the doorway was a mere few feet from where Harry was stationed. He had hoped Remus didn't catch him reading the journal.

Harry turned the tarnished page, only to find it completely blank. Maybe his father was serious about not continuing to write in it. Pleading in his mind that that wasn't the case, Harry turned onto the next page. There was a small paragraph written in a very messy script. It wasn't quite a journal entry, more of a side note.

_I must say that I might just be the most brilliant wizard (next to Dumbledore, of course) in this world. I reckon that someday Lily and I will have kids (if I told her that to her face she'd make sure I was incapable of having kids). Of course our first one will be a boy, to carry on the Potter name! So why not show that lad how exactly his father was at Hogwarts. Brilliant, right? Well I looked in a few charm books and after putting a few together I came up with the perfect concoction. Only the son of Lily and I will be able to see the past that this journal holds. Rather than read it all he can see it! Hey, that saves you nearly two hundred pages of reading so be grateful. So maybe I am kind of copying a pensieve's ability, but hey, only he'll know, right? So you, whoever you may be, sit back and enjoy the ride of James Potter; Seventh Year. _

"What?" Harry simply muttered to himself. It was quite like a pensieve, only in a book form. It was debatable though; this journal could very well be full of dark magic. He had to learn the hard way from Tom Riddle's journal, so why risk it again? This was his father, though. His father, whom deeply detested the Dark Arts and those practiced it, so it couldn't be, right? It could very well be a trap to lure him somewhere else. He had already been tricked by Voldemort, which resulted in Sirius's untimely death. Another reason to refrain himself from using the ability of the journal. If that was that case, then why would it be in attic of Twelve of Grimmauld Place? Whoever had planted it would have a better chance of keeping it at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't stop the dispute that was occurring in his mind. Should he resist it and go down for some lunch and be safe from any other evil lures? Or could he use it, could he use it to see for once and for all; or find out all the answers he had ever longed to know?

He had escaped Voldemort five times, who's to say he couldn't do it again? Feeling a rush of courage pulse through him, Harry tucked his wand into his pocket. He held the journal close to him, thinking of ways to possibly to get through it. With a pensieve all you had to do was simply place your head inside and you'd be sucked into the memory. Would this journal be the same? Harry almost pounded his head into the book, feeling as stupid as ever. A few words now appeared across the page.

_Foolish boy... must be genetic. Got that from me, of course. _

Foolish maybe, but Harry was too eager to contain himself. Another word appeared:

_Enjoy._

Harry felt a sudden swooping sensation swell in him. It wasn't much different than the few pensieves had had been in before. It seemed as though the surroundings were spinning faster than the tires on speeding muggle cars. Pressure was pinning on every inch of Harry's body, making him wish the process would just be over.

And quite suddenly Harry felt himself fall and just fall. Oh great, this was a trap. He just had a gut feeling that it was. It reminded him of when he had taken that portkey to the Quidditch World Cup, where he just kept falling until he hit that very hard ground. Harry glanced down looking for some sort of landing, soft or hard. Nothing but pure white was visible. What was happening?

Closing his emerald eyes shut as hard as he could, Harry tried to contemplate what was going on. So much for this being like a pensieve. He'd already be in the memory, right? Sure of course he would be, because he wouldn't be falling for Merlin knows how long. He caressed his pocket hoping that his wand was still there. If it wasn't, surely he'd be screwed. He felt his all too familiar wand still there. He sighed with relief opening his left eye a little. He was now sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Had this journal transferred him to Hogwarts? Surely not, as none of the students looked familiar, then again it was summer. But if it was summer then who were these people and why were they here? Many of them had recognizable features. Surely the tall, burly boy with his ears sticking out couldn't be Neville. Harry scanned the room for someone, anyone he knew. He found a group of what looked to be first years squealing around the bulletin board. They could very well be the same Gryffindor first years Harry went to school with, but it seemed unlikely. If it was in fact his father's memory, then he would have seen his father already.

Then a two seventh years strode by, laughing and giggling. They had fiery red hair, much like Ron's. Harry cocked his head to the side looking for a glimpse to who they were. Thunderstruck at how much the boy looked like a much younger version of Mr. Weasley Harry turned his attention away. Could it be though, if Mr. Weasley was here so were his parents. Harry practically flew from the chair and into the center of the Gryffindor Common Room, standing on his toes looking for a mop of black hair or a patch of red hair. Not noticing that more students were walking his way, they simply glided through him. It was much like he was a ghost. Recalling the incident where Dean Thomas walked through Nearly Headless Nick, could he really be a ghost? No of course not, this was a memory. He was just watching a simple memory, but if he was why was he seeing all these other random Gryffindors?

He proceeded forward still keeping a lookout for the marauders or his mother. He spotted many students playing Wizard's Chess; perhaps they were having a tournament. Harry tried to push that out of his mind and focus on finding who he was looking for. He was now enclosed in a mob of what seemed to be a billion of students that were screaming and cheering. Even if he was in a memory and people could simply go through him, Harry couldn't get past these people. They were screaming and cheering, probably at something that had been posted on the bulletin board. It was much too early in the school year for Quidditch Games.

"That was bloody brilliant!" screamed a girl who seemed to bat her eyelashes at every breath she took.

"Yeah you guys gave him what he deserved!" screamed a boy who was clapping hands with every student who was within a five foot radius.

Harry tried to stand on his toes, so he could peer over the rest of the Gryffindors to see who they were congratulating.

After what seemed like ten minutes of constant cheering and commotion, the noise died down along with the students. Many of the students were plowing up the stairs to their dormitories. Harry was unsure of what time it was. It ought to be around curfew though as many people were gushing through the Portrait Hole. Nobody familiar seemed to come through. Harry shrugged and walked to the fireplace. Then he stopped dead in his tracks just to make sure that what he was looking at wasn't just a hologram.

There was a very plump boy sitting on the ground by the fire place. He was shoveling Chocolate Frogs into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He simply tossed the wrappers into the fireplace. Beside him was a chair which a boy with sandy hair was sitting in. He was sitting with his legs crossed and a book propped up on his legs. He had a few scratches on his face, but they weren't all that noticeable.

Across from them were two other boys who were laughing wildly, but still managing to look suave. One had sleek black hair, that wasn't too long and not too short. His grin lit up the whole room. He was quite handsome and well built. He was throwing an embezzled snitch back and forth with the boy beside him. He looked like the spitting image of Harry himself. He had gorgeous black hair and glasses on his face that didn't take away his natural beauty. He was grinning ear to ear talking about something Harry couldn't make out. The boy next to him grinned carefully crafted heart melting half-smiles on a momentarily basis. His curly black hair swung about easily around his ears.

The laughter of the group seemed to grow louder and louder with a few occasional hushes from the sandy haired boy. It eventually died down when several students filed from the portrait hole with grim looks on their faces. They looked as though they had just gotten in severe trouble. Following them was a tall red-head. She had a kind face, but didn't seem like she had just been kind a few minutes before. Her hands were on her hips as she sighed with relief. She started to walk slowly towards Harry, not noticing him of course. She didn't show much emotion. She kept her fierce eyes directly straight, not daring to look at the group of boys who were seated at the fireplace. Before she could make her way to the dormitory the boy who much resembled Harry flung himself in front her, smiling like a hopeful puppy, letting his mouth run faster than water down rocks.

She simply rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. He stood, still beaming. Even if none of them said any names, Harry knew exactly who each and every one of them were. He had just seen his Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all as students. This was just the beginning of a very and possibly scary ride.

**I'm not sure how most of you will react to this chapter, since it's not another entry, but he had to go into the book sometime. Not sure but if most people don't like this version I'll put up a different one. Anyways review! **

**PS- There will be more entries later in the story. **

**PSS- REVIEW!**


	4. A Wager

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note- Sorry for not updating, I had bad writers block. And when I finally finished the chapter, something happened to my computer and the file got corrupted. Argh, but I did write their first almost kiss for later in the story and I got happy again.

**Chapter Four**

Lily twiddled the quill between her hands glancing down at the piece of parchment every so often. Her brilliant red hair flowed easily over her tense shoulders. She would transfer the quill between her hands in some unexplainable hope that it would help her with the essay. Harry sat opposite from her in a sofa chair in utter awe. It wasn't so much the fact that he was face to face with his mother, but more of how she was having trouble with an essay. What happened to being the most brilliant witch who never ever had trouble with schoolwork?

Finally reaching the peak of her frustration Lily shoved her belongings in her knapsack. She didn't mind to the fact that she had left a little mess of parchment scattered across the floor. She propped her knapsack higher on her shoulder and headed for the stone steps that led to the dormitories. The reasoning for her vacant mind was unfathomable. Harry promptly followed her without hesitation.

She slowly trudged up the stairs occasionally adjusting the leather straps onto her shoulder. She didn't dare to look behind her, perhaps to avoid someone. She finally reached the brass doorknob that was shining in the sunlight that peered through the small window at the end of the corridor. She placed her pale hand on it and turned it quickly. Without looking around her she fell onto her bed, allowing her knapsack to fall to the ground vibrating a loud thud throughout the room. Two fellow Gryffindors snapped their heads in her direction.

One had a long and straight blonde hair that fell at her shoulders. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes along with a vibrant smile. Beside her was another girl who looked the same age as Lily and the blonde. She had long brown curly hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She didn't look all too happy, as she wore a grim look on her face. She was wearing her skirt and blouse, but her robe was across the bedpost of Lily's bed. Lily probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the girl snatching it back hastily. The blonde one approached Lily as she smiled. Lily now had her eyes close as she massaged her forehead. "Hullo Lily," the girl greeted still pleasantly smiling. Harry didn't think she was all that bad looking.

Still keeping her vivid green eyes shut Lily responded, "Hey Alice." Alice must be her name, Harry concluded. Well else would Lily call her that?

"What's wrong?" asked Alice with a tone of concern in her voice.

Lily opened her eyes and propped herself onto her elbows and answered, "Nothing." Of course something was bothering her, that essay. "So what are you up to?" She needed something to distract her from the heavy burden that was weighing her down.

As the word 'to' rolled off her tongue the curly brunette strode towards them. She still had an unpleasant look upon her face. "Oh yes!" Alice instantly exclaimed. Obviously the light bulb had finally gone on. "Lily this is Jaine," Alice motioned her hands to the girl, "and Jaine this Lily."

Lily tried to smile and greeted her, "Hi."

Jaine still had her eyes fixed upon Lily as though she had done something wrong. "Hm," she cleared her throat nastily.

Lily didn't know how to respond to that, this girl she didn't even know seemed to already hate her. This was why she wasn't social. She simply smiled and lied back down.

"Hm," she said again.

"Is there something in your throat?" asked Lily. Maybe there was something lodged in her throat that made her sound so nasty.

"No," she grunted.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that," Alice quite suddenly said losing the enthusiasm in her voice. "Er Lily?"

"Yeah?" answered Lily not paying much attention.

"Well considering you're Head Girl," Alice began as Lily nodded her head. Yes she was Head Girl and she had been more excited than life should have allowed. But when she had found out Potter was the Head Boy she almost wanted to give back her title. "How do I put this? It's not like I want it to come off as I'm kicking you out."

"What?" Lily gulped. Already she knew this must not be good.

"Jaine here was stuck boarding with fifth years and well since you're Head Girl, I said she could have your bed. I mean you get to sleep in the Head Boy and Girl Dormitory, instead of here!" Alice explained trying to sugarcoat the fact she had kicked her friend out.

"Oh," was all Lily could comprehend.

"I'm really sorry, I really am. Look on the bright side; you get a Common Room all to yourself. I'm sure Potter won't bother you when you study," Alice tried to reassure her knowing full well that Potter would indeed bother her despite the fact she was studying.

"Oh yes it will be fine," Lily lied through her teeth. This would not be fine; she would be sharing a room with Potter! Only Merlin knew what he'd try having his bed across the other side of the room. Why did Dumbledore have to put so much trust in a boy like Potter, a boy with raging hormones?

Lily pulled her knapsack from the floor; it seemed a billion times heavier. Besides the fact that she had a stupid essay to write and her mind wasn't in the place, she'd have to spend her first night in a room with Potter. She had to lay down a few ground rules. Nothing pleasurable would come out of being Head Girl, like Lily had expected. Anytime, even a second, with Potter was not pleasurable at all. She almost rushed out of the room, before one last time looking behind her. Alice's back was to her picking up clothes off the floor. Jaine was now lying in her _former_ bed as she batted her eyelashes.

She rushed down the stairs as Harry struggled to keep up. He may have been the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but his mother ran faster than he had seen any other woman run. She kept her eyes focused straight head, not daring to let herself see any of the fellow Gryffindors. The least contact she had, the better. Anger and confusion raged through, which was quite noticeable by Harry. Her hands were clenched into two fists as they shook a giveaway.

As she was out of the portrait hole she let herself look among the walls. The many pictures that hung were okay to look at, in her opinion. Harry had no idea where she was heading, since he had no idea where the Head Boy and Girl dormitory was. Who knew if the Head Boy and Girl dormitory was all that great? Only two people knew the password, but with James probably all of Gryffindor knew. Her hands had loosened a bit, but still formed fists. She wasn't shaking as badly and Harry hadn't heard any obscenities trail from her mouth for the past few minutes.

She approached a portrait of elderly man. He was wearing pinstriped pajamas and a cap on his balding head. "Great, now I'll never get it in," she muttered finding he was indeed asleep. She walked closer, and said loud enough for Harry to hear, "Chocolate Frogs."

The man in the portrait didn't budge a bit. Harry could tell she was becoming angrier and angrier. "Chocolate Frogs," she said again raising her voice a bit. The man still didn't move. "Damn it Chocolate Frogs!" There were no surrounding students so Lily didn't feel so bad for screaming at this old man.

He looked up at her and he could tell from her expression to just her through. Lily rapidly stepped through as Harry followed. Harry realized that it was the Common Room. It wasn't nearly was big as the Gryffindor one, probably because only two people who share it. Instead of the colors of red and gold, were the tapestries of all four teams. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff ones were on the left side as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stood opposite them, on the right wall.

She threw her knapsack to the floor and paced around for a bit. There was a small couch and a two sofa chairs beside it, all facing the fireplace. It was a warm brick pattern and there wasn't much soot in it. There were two tables on the other side of the room with, what looked to be two comfy chairs accompanying them. There were probably desks. There was no bulletin board filled with announcements and flyers. Why should there be? There were only two people and they could just tell each other verbally. With Lily and James a bulletin board wouldn't be a bad idea. Feeling as though she had inhaled the whole entire layout of the Common Room, Lily scooped her bag back up and headed for the stairs. Harry followed after her.

She slowly walked up the stairs, not knowing what to expect. For all she knew she could intrude on James and a little guest. She quickly shuddered at the thought and finished the stairs. Taking precautions, she audibly announced, "I am here, so if anyone is shagging go find another room!"

James suddenly flew from the door grinning. "Evans, do you really think I'd be shagging anyone? I mean if you want to shag me just to make it official, well I'm not one to object."

"What did I ever do?" pleaded Lily staring up at the ceiling. She pushed her way past him and into the room that she'd been doomed to share with him. There were two four-poster beds. They each had gold and red covers, maybe this was Dumbledore's way of making things seem more like Gryffindor Tower. One bed was outside another oak door. Lily peered inside and found the bathroom. There was a marble sink, along with the shower/bathtub. The toilet sat against the wall across from the sink. Good, at least it wouldn't be a long sprint to puke her guts out when she felt nauseated by Potter.

Across the room was the other bed that James had already clearly taken possession of. There were multiple Quidditch posters along the wall along with a few of the Marauders. Clothes were already scattered about. "How long have you been in here?" she asked.

"A few hours, why?"

"You've already managed to make it a pig sty," she grumbled. She set down her knapsack on her bed. This was the bed she had been subjected to sleep on for the next nine months. The bed that Potter could easily find access to. She would at least keep her side clean.

James brushed past her, sending shivers up her spine. He jumped on top of his bed. He placed his arms under his bed as if and grinned profusely at Lily. "You know Evans; if you ever get scared you can come in my bed."

"I'd sooner get in bed with the giant squid than you!" she wailed.

"No you wouldn't," he replied arrogantly. "You know that you want to."

"If this is what it's going to be like the next nine months, then I'm turning over my title!" she bellowed.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a knot, Evans. I bet by the end of the year you'll be sleeping in my bed," James wagered.

"Potter, you're just asking to lose," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh am I?" he smiled.

"Yes," she answered robotically.

"Fine, how much you willing to bet? One galleon, three, fifty?"

"One hundred!" she announced.

"You'd be one poor witch, my dear Evans. But then again I'd take of care of you," he told her.

"One hundred Potter." She stuck out her hand towards Potter.

James avidly took her hands into his as he watched her wince. "Fine we're betting one hundred galleons that by the end of the year you'll be mine," he repeated the bet shaking her hand.

"Hey I didn't say that we'd be together!"

"Too late you shook on it, Evans."

"I hate you," she said angered.

"I love you," he expressed.

"Argh!" she screamed as she snatched her hand away from his. Harry couldn't help but to laugh. He knew that his father was going to win, but would he actually make her pay. Of course not, not in the money sense. Harry shuddered at the thought and sat on the end of his father's bed.

James was humming a melodic tune of happiness. "This is going to be fun," he declared to himself. "Oh so fun."

**Well yes, there it is. Don't you just love James? Anyway please review and tell me what think! The next chapter should be posted much sooner than later!**


	5. Breakfast Troubles

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. _

_Author's Note- Sorry for not updating in a while. (Almost two months-sorry!) I've kind of realized that what I planned for this story has a few clichés and I'm trying to steer far away from that. Please if you see anything in my chapters that you think is ridiculously cliché I'd love if you tell me. I want something more original or at least I'm trying. __**Review!**_

_It is a bit long…_

**Chapter Five**

"What exactly are you doing?" Peter asked as he slowly munched his way through his breakfast in the great hall.

Sirius immediately shot his head up from the pile of parchment that his head was hung over and replied, "I'm just taking this quiz."

"On what?" Remus suddenly piped feeling a bit of interest flow through him.

"I don't know really," Sirius started, "Dorcas Meadowes gave it to me. Something to do with making a commitment to one person. Can you believe that? _One _person."

"Ha, that's about as likely as Remus reading nothing for a whole day," Peter laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where is he by the way?"

"Dunno, probably devising a new way to win over Lily," Sirius suggested shrugging. He reclaimed the quill that was beside the bowl of mush he was eating and found his spot over the parchment, again. He read aloud, "What is your name?"

"You do know your name, right?" jested Remus.

"Yes I think do," Sirius snapped. "Sirius Orion Black," he announced as he lightly cascaded his hand over the paper as though he written some elegant calligraphy. Peter, who had been slowly chewing his way through a piece of buttered toast, was now struggling to breathe. In between roars of laughter and gasps for air Remus would hit his back. "What?" shrieked Sirius not finding amusement in his full name.

"Your middle name is," Remus grabbed a hold of his stomach and tried to proceed, "_Orion_?"

"Yeah, Sirius _Orion_ Black," Sirius repeated. "What's so damn funny?"

Harry along with the rest of them couldn't help the fit of laughter that was emerging from his mouth. He had never asked Sirius what his middle name was. He wasn't the type of person who felt the sudden urge to ask someone what their middle name. Well it certainly did save Sirius a load of embarrassment. Remus finally settled down, breathing easily through his nose, and scooped another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Oh nothing, just that your initials are S.O.B." Remus replied. The slow chewing he was doing hid his enormous grin quite well. Sirius grinned wolfishly and let loose his own animalistic laugh.

"That fits incredibly well!"

"Alright next question," Sirius carried on while he eyed the paper. He finally smacked the paper with his index finger signaling he found the next question. "Sex."

"Oh well that's easy, you're a male-"

"Yes please!" Sirius nearly shouted as he avidly threw his answer on the page. A huge smile painted itself across his gorgeous face. He was nearly dancing in his seat with excitement. "And lots of it," he added.

Remus quickly interjected as he waved his spoon lightly in the air, "Bloody hell, Sirius. It's not asking you if you want sex, besides it's not like you having trouble in that department." A cross of resentment and disgust filled his voice.

"From the sound of your voice I'm guessing that you are in fact lacking in that department?" he challenged his book-smart friend, only to have it completely ignored.

"It means gender, as in boy or a girl," explained Peter matter-of-factly. He adjusted himself straighter in a proud manner. As if knowing the meaning of gender was anything to really be proud of.

"Fine! I can see none of you can appreciate my amusing answer." Sirius scribbled out his answer, that he had been so excited about, and replaced it with the word 'male'.

"Ok, what is the next question?" Remus asked. He had suddenly found extreme interest in this quiz.

"Um," Sirius began searching for the next question to the quiz. In between aggravated sighs and ruffling his hair he finally found it and virtually screamed loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear. "Age!"

"And age has no sexual connections," Peter started, "but to you, everything is somehow connected to sex."

"Like the time he showed us how to make love to an orange. Never take advice on that topic from Sirius," Remus chuckled.

"Now you guys aren't talking about the moment Sirius showed us how to get intimate with a grapefruit, now are you?" asked a quite amused James as he took his seat beside Remus, and the pile of books he never went anywhere without. James eyed a few curiously before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"Now Prongs, you should know that it was an orange. I can see I did not effectively scar you enough!" Sirius reprimanded. He sat silently for a moment, looking contemplative, and then he let out an aggravated sigh. He smacked his quill down on the table, in obvious frustration, and tore the quiz into pieces. Before anyone could object to the mess he was making, he gathered all the pieces at the tip of his wand and smiled greatly.

"Is there a reason why you're levitating ripped up parchment?"

Harry took a cocked his head to the side, just a bit, and attempted to see what Sirius was planning on doing. Only Sirius would find utter entertainment in levitating useless items, especially ripped up parchment. The pieces danced wildly in the air, instructed so by Sirius's anomalous wand movements. His mouth was still curved into a smile, despite the many faces that were drawn upon him. "Sirius," hissed Remus. Embarrassment, for his own and the rest of the Marauder's sake, coursed through his voice.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, keeping his gray eyes focused on the pieces of paper.

"What _are you_ doing?!" he whispered, his tone uneven.

"Having fun, you should try it sometime."

"This," Remus flailed his hands at the parchment, "is fun? Now put it down before McGonagall gives you a detention."

"That only encourages me more, Remus, and beside I'm not hurting anyone. So why would I get in trouble?" Sirius taunted. His voice was enough to make any girl melt inside, except perhaps one.

"Just do it," Remus reprimanded. His patience level was quickly deteriorating.

"Fine," Sirius snapped. Peter and James simply listened, their heads were much too far in their bowls of porridge to notice exactly what was happening, as Sirius flicked his wrist causing the parchment to stop levitating. No, instead they were flying at a fast pace towards a girl. She wasn't the girl, the one in Hogwarts who would easily forget the fact that she had been attacked by a bunch of pieces of paper because the one who did it was good looking. No, she was exactly the opposite, the one who, despite the incredible looks of the imbecile who attacked her with paper, would become outraged and possibly curse them into oblivion.

"Oh dear Merlin," moaned Remus as he subconsciously dug his head into a book. Peter was masticating through his breakfast, but James quickly flung head as soon as he heard her angered voice, more like piercing scream that was especially made for him.

Harry spotted a girl with radiant ginger hair, with an angered, more like outraged look drawn upon her face. The color of her face matched her hair as obscenities trailed from her mouth. She sat across another girl, with brown hair that lingered over her shoulders. Harry instantly recognized her to be Alice from the night before, and soon realized that it was his mum that was being so rude. Alice was doing her best to calm Lily down, her arms floundering around. It was unfathomable as to why that could be helping.

"Lily!" Alice whispered loudly. Her face was crumpled and flushed with embarrassment.

"What?!" Lily snapped back. She was slowly plucking pieces of parchment out of her hair and throwing them to the ground, in anger. "Is it that hard to throw it away? Are they only capable of flinging their useless paper at innocent muffin eaters? Is that okay?" Lily eyes glistened but they showed no sign of wanting to expel tears, but they did show signs of shooting flames.

"No, Lily, it's not. We should all be allowed to eat our muffins in peace," Alice laughed but soon stopped as she received a glare from Lily's, with now quite frightening green eyes.

"Potter," she growled pulling another piece out of her hair, "I bet it was him!"

"Oh, no it wasn't-"

"Yes it was!" screeched Lily completely oblivious to the fact she had interrupted Alice and was loud enough for most of the room to hear. The Slytherins snickered at the scene, turning James scarlet. Lily, merciful even to the most incompetent Gryffindors when it came to public embarrassment, promptly quieted down and continued in a hushed voice, "Alice, we both know that he did it."

Alice suppressed a smile and answered in a delighted voice, "Alright, now will you hand me a orange?"

"Gladly," smiled Lily as she handed over an orange unaware to the fact what it indeed represented to the rest of the Marauders.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the massive table that seated the Gryffindors, problems could not be resolved by a mere orange. Sirius was having a fit as he watched Lily hold an orange in such a manner. "Sirius, what the bloody hell?" James practically voiced for the whole world to hear, his voice coated in thick outrage. He was scolded by McGonagall, simply by her disapproving eye gestures, and quieted down. "Why…why would you do that?" he stammered.

"She looked like she needed some paper flung at her wildly from a certain S.O.B.," Sirius lamely replied, a crooked smile adorning his lips.

"For doing what?" James urged. Remus was still buried in his book for protection reasons, just in case that orange didn't satisfy Lily, in case she felt the impulse to hit people. Especially the people at his end of the table.

"For just sitting there, I guess. I dunno, Prongs. I'm so bored; there are no more girls to have fun with anymore. I think I've been with them all," Sirius trailed off at the exact moment Peter had finally finished his sixth bowl of porridge. His eyes lit up in excitement as he used the back of his hand as napkin. He leaned in closer to hear what James and Sirius were attempting to calmly discuss.

"All of them?" murmured Remus, not surprised enough to look up from his book.

"Well," Sirius started, "not _all_ of them. Just the ones I'd actually consider.. Besides you can't be with someone _twice_." He shuddered in a fashion that could easily be confused with mocking. Then he became speculative and reconsidered. "Except for a handful of them. Twice would be nice with those lucky ladies..."

"There has got to be someone," Remus objected slowly, almost hesitantly lifting his head up from the book.

"Fine, let's hear you say them then," challenged Sirius.

"Well," Remus started his voice a little shaky. He quickly glanced towards Lily, to make sure she wasn't ready with a pitchfork, and then back to them. "Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Sirius heartily. "Fifth year."

"Fifth year? You've been at this since fifth year?" asked Peter in awe.

"You're like a bloody rabbit, Sirius!" Remus's face and voice displayed signs of obvious disgust. Despite living in the same room as Sirius for seven years, his views of being close to someone never changed. To him, it was supposed to be something special. Not a sport.

"More like a dog, the ladies tell me." he laughed, holding his hand out for a high five from James. James peered at Lily to see if she was looking, and realizing she wasn't, he smacked his friends hand enthusiastically.

"Revolting." muttered Remus, returning to his book.

Sirius turned his body so his legs were now in the isle of where people walked up and down. His elbows were propped up against the table and he started to whistle. In between pitiful whistles, he spoke, "I wish Lily had some hot friend I could try out."

"Alice isn't so bad," chimed Remus still using his book as a shield from the unknown.

"Dear old Frank wouldn't like to hear that," chuckled Sirius. "I'd totally go after Lily, if James wasn't so smitten with her."

"Hey!" James objected, glaring at his friend testily.

"Just kidding," Sirius added casually. "Besides, I'd probably end up with one limb and the inability of having kids if I even tried to talk to her." A long pause filled the air around them before Sirius came up with another one of his oh so smart thoughts. "You should really take advantage of your living arrangements."

"No, thank you. If I even come within three feet with her, she whips out her wand!" James protested disappointedly.

Sirius sighed, finding no answer to James's problems. He bent his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, fully aware of the adoring glances cast at him by female peers around the room. A few "ahs" were heard coming from multiple girls that could get a clear picture of him and his beauty. Before Peter could add a stupid thought in a few gasps, a bit inaudible but loud enough for the surrounding people to hear, were made towards a figure as she swayed down the isle. Her head was held up, her shoulders square, she was the embodiment of confidence. Her hair danced in the light that gleamed through the ceiling. Her lips were formed in a straight line, not a slight curve upward or downward. She must have left her robe in her dorm, because what she was wearing was clearly not in the dress code. She had her plaid skirt on, but was a bit _too _high. Her blouse looked like it was intended for someone several sizes smaller, as it was much too tight. If she was intending on subtly letting a few buttons loose, she had lost and badly at that. Her red and gold scarf was wrapped around her neck as if added in an after thought. Despite the disapproving and slightly jealous glances from her peers, her eyes kept focused to the front of the room where the most of the teachers were. They were all too wrapped up in their conversations to notice anything going on.

James gently nudged Sirius, causing him to open his eyes. "Look, over there," he whispered, his voice low with a hint of repressed excitement. Sirius's eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light before they virtually fell out of their sockets. His mouth hung open in shock, and then erupted into a grin the size of the bowl sitting rejected in front of Peter. "Now there's someone I haven't been with." He began steadily, his eyes raking over her with shocking determination. "Boys, I think we're looking at Sirius's challenge of the year!" Remus tore his eyes from her and sighed in response, looking back at his book. Peters clapped half heartedly, unaware of the fact that some of his breakfast was splayed across his face..

Harry immediately recognized her to be the girl from the night before. The girl that had, although never really came out and did it, kicked his mother out of her room. Harry felt himself feel some remote dislike for the alluring creature.

As she passed Sirius, she smirked at his typical lustful boy expression. She took a seat next to Alice, and across from Lily. Lily instantly looked away and pretended to drop something behind her. James stared intently at her as he saw her make a face clearly voicing the opinion of "ick".

_**A/N**__: I have been trying to improve my writing so it's not all yuck. Anyways I'm reworking most of my plans for this story and when it is done; updates will be much more frequent. But constructive criticism –especially now- is greatly appreciated. The whole Peter thing—as much as I hated to do it I had to. I couldn't make him much of a idiot any longer. I do hate him, but he was their friend. Besides they never knew nor did he know that he was going to betray them. Therefore he had to shudders be good. Review!_


	6. Elevator Music

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._

_Author's Note- Ok, well it wasn't that long of an update. I don't want to say this is a filler chapter, but it kind of is. I needed to set the attitude Jaine has on Sirius, before I start the events, which I promise will happen next chapter. Anyways please review! _

_**Chapter Six**_

Slughorn's lecture on the consequences of poorly brewing an Amortentia potion played itself into Sirius's mind, as background music. More as the elevator music nobody really paid attention to, but it was still there. His mind was swirling with a of multitude thoughts, which was odd for even Sirius. Most of the time his mind was centered around two things: girls and sex. He shifted around endlessly in his chair, cocking his head at five minute intervals to sneak a peek at the new girl. He wasn't making much process.

With James to his left, and Jaine only a desk away, an isle separating them, Sirius tried every trick that he knew in poor attempts to get her to even notice him. Sirius ran his long fingers through his ebony black hair and several "ahs" were heard coming from most of the adolescent girls. It was a miracle that they hadn't pounced on him, yet. But despite the smitten girls, Jaine was still perched over his parchment. She wasn't paying attention to Slughorn's ridiculously dull speech, but appeared to be in her own personal world, bubble really. She looked the same as she did at breakfast, entirely too inappropriate. That didn't seem to bother her, the disgusted looks of the other girls or the dropped jaws of the boys, but it was more like elevator music to her. It was something that was there, but was just too miniscule to notice.

Sirius's eyes were still etched upon her, as James gently nudged him. "Sirius?" he asked, eager for an answer.

He quickly whipped his head around, and shrugged, "Yeah?" His attention was split into multiple places, twenty-five percent on Jaine, another twenty-five on struggling to focus on what he would say to James, a piece worth twenty-five on what he'd like to eat in a few hours, and the last twenty-five percent focused on the girl he'd been with last night. What had been her name again?

"Why are you acting all weird?" James urged.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you're just being very non-Sirius. Is it about that girl?" James inquired, tucking a few pieces of parchment into his book. Slughorn was wrapping up his lesson, answering questions from question filled girls.

"Dunno," he quickly answered, not wanting to go anymore on the subject. He didn't need James to know, that he, Sirius Black, the man who had absolutely no trouble with girls, couldn't even get his new challenge to merely look at him. And especially Remus, he would delve into some foreign rant about Sirius should take this to reflect on the choices he'd made in his life. Like it was karma, or something.

"Just go up and talk to her, after class. She's not like Lily, I'm sure she won't punch you for talking to her," James said, fairly sure of himself. Sirius nodded and turned his body back to her, and she was still looking at the piece of parchment in front of her. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and ruffled his hair, _again. _

Sirius could sense the class was over, as he heard chalk screech on the chalkboard, signaling the homework. He didn't bother to look up; he could always get it from Remus later. Instead he watched as Jaine ignored what was being written upon the board, but as she fidgeted around with her skirt. She still displayed no signs of emotions, her lips forming a hard line. It was unfathomable how somebody couldn't show any emotion, without even trying, not even just a tiny bit. "And," Slughorn was the in the middle of some instruction Sirius hadn't heard, "this will be due tomorrow. If not turned in, you will not receive any credit, and a detention will be given. This is a very important assignment, and I would appreciate it if _all_ of you completed it." His eyes focused on Sirius, giving him a stern look. As he dismissed the class, Sirius jumped out of his seat.

If he had tried to subtly approach her, he had surely lost. As he slid beside her, she was barely out of her seat, he smiled wickedly. She still showed no emotion, not even a flicker of annoyance. Jaine simply picked up her books, and started toward the door, but Sirius wouldn't give up without a fight. He quickly caught up to her, and breathed, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black."

"I know," she answered, her voice soft and melodic. Her tone didn't place distaste in knowing that he was indeed Sirius or delighted that he was talking to her.

"And you are?" he urged, trying to fight a smile. He was losing badly, at that too.

She batted her eyelashes, and Sirius couldn't make out whether she did it out of habit or on purpose. She did simultaneously, like breathing, it looked natural, for her at least. "Why do you care?" Her voice still maintained the structure of sounding pretty, but it was obvious that she was annoyed by his very presence.

"How could I not care, you being as pretty as you are?" his voice was smooth, almost seductive. It was easy to see why girls swooned over him as much as they did.

"Oh dear Merlin, do you honestly believe that you're sweet-talking will do me in? That I'll just jump in bed with you, because you're gorgeous or a good kisser, from what I hear?" Her face finally drew some emotion, displaying obvious disgust. _"She's not like Lily."_ James's voice rang in his head, who was he kidding? She was just like Lily, maybe a bit more flamboyant, but her attitude toward men was exactly the same.

"Oh," he started searching through his limited vocabulary for something to say, "Well why should that matter? _Together _we could be so happy." His face was a bit too close for Jaine's liking.

She pushed him away and answered, "Yes, _you_ could be happy and then I could get the honor of being added as another notch on your bedpost."

Sirius grimaced before correcting her, "No, you'd be happy just being with me and the whole notch thing…well wouldn't that just be good for both of us?"

"You are one corrupted male," she swiftly responded before turning on her heel, smacking her hair into Sirius's face, leaving him there dumbfounded.

"What…how…why?" panted Sirius as James came behind him, as he patted his shoulder, like it would somehow help.

"What happened?" asked James, not fully paying attention. He was expecting some big rant on how well it went and how great it was going to be in the future. How great it wasn't, really.

"I need some firewhisky and lots of it," breathed Sirius.

xxx

The Gryffindor Common Room radiated silence from every inch, and it was pure heaven to Lily. The words silence and Gryffindor just usually didn't go together. Gryffindor had a notorious reputation for being loud and obnoxious. Having James Potter and Sirius Black as Gryffindors didn't help to rid of the reputation, but instead proved it. Lily flipped a tarnished page from her book. Alice had a way of spilling things when she thought about Frank, like he made her mind spin like a carousel. Lily rested the book on her lap, and tilted her head back. She closed her emerald green eyes, letting the room around her go to peace. The fire illuminated the surroundings, allowing her to see a blur or red and orange.

But leave it to a certain someone to ruin her peace and quiet, to ruin her life. It seemed so cliché, how well timed he annoyed her. Like he had a watch set at certain times that were designed just for annoying Lily, especially when she needed the quiet. "Lily?" he murmured, his voice low and soft. Without opening her eyes, she could hear him walk towards her. She quietly thanked herself for selecting the sofa seat to sit on, rather than the couch where he could actually sit next to her. "Lily?" he asked again, much closer, a little too close. His hand stroked her shoulder and Lily immediately opened her eye.

"What?!" she nearly shrieked, flailing her arms about. The book had fallen off her lap, and it was now settled in James's hands.

He smiled, crookedly, and answered, "Hi."

Lily relieved a sigh and in an angered voice, said, "What could you possibly want?" She snatched the book from his hands, and grimaced. "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you did not touch my belongings."

"And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you did not touch my belongings," he mocked her, placing his hands on his hips. If anyone else were there, they would have easily broken out into a fit of pure laughter. He regained his composure and continued on, "Besides, Lily this is our last year at school, not together, though."

"What?"

"I mean, we're going to be together at the end of the year, so we really one have a year to be together at _Hogwarts._ And then we'll buy a house, and get married-"

Lily refused to let him continue, and balled her hand into a fist, before slugging him in the stomach. But in some extreme unfathomable way, he didn't move. He just stood there, completely unhurt and not amused. "Potter," she spat.

"My dear, Lily," he answered, a smile etched upon his lips.

"Don't call me that," she retorted.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Mrs. Potter?" James's smile was practically too big for his face, it was as it was only centimeters from falling off of his face.

"Argh!" Lily didn't bother to lunge towards James, as she normally would have, but instead shoved her book into her knapsack and practically sprinted to the portrait hole. But James quickly caught up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her exit. "What, what Potter?"

"Would you mind helping me with that Potions essay?"

Her face morphed into an expression of honest confusion. Did he honestly expect her to help him? He'd be better off in a tank full of piranhas. "What?" she finally asked after the astonishment washed away from her.

"You heard me, will you please help me? I promise not to annoy, I'll be like elevator music. You won't even notice I'm here," he answered, very sure of himself.

"Potter, you're the farthest thing from elevator music."

_A/N: Jaine is not like another Lily, she's playing hard to get, and it will come into play soon. Anyways please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to post the next chapter very soon, I have most of it written. So review and you can have a hug from Sirius!_


End file.
